Sometimes They Come Back
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley left Nathan on tour, Nathan blames himself. How is he going to get the love of his life back?  'I would have left me too because who wants to be with a selfish ass who wouldn't even let the one person who he loves follow their dream.' Naley


**So I was watching episode 2.13 where Haley left and crying my eyes out and then I wiped out my computer and started writing this, it's not that good but I wrote it in like twenty minutes and am updating it like an hour after. But I thought, after Haley leaves Nathan would have been blaming himself, he would have been mad at himself not Haley, up until he visited Haley and she basically told him no to everything. This takes place just a few days after she left right after Nathan got suspended from school, and I mean like right after.**

**And if you're worried about me writing HYIMA, don't I am currently writing chapter six although I am stuck because I am watching season two which is kind of a buzz kill, but I am almost done it and then I will get back to HYIMA.**

**Hope you like it even if it isn't that good, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to their rightful owners and the songs are Life After You by Daughtry, and More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw**

* * *

><p>I saw her putting on makeup in the mirror, God, she was beautiful. I missed the little things watching her get ready, watching her sleep, hearing her sing in the shower. Some people would just over think the little things, but they meant everything to me. I saw her apply makeup under her eyes, they were puffy and red.<p>

"I couldn't wait twelve weeks to see you." I said quietly, surprised if she could hear me. She did she jumped slightly before turning around to face me.

"Nathan" She said in disbelief.

"You know what my first thought where when you left me, not I hate you for leaving me, or that we weren't meant to be, it was that I screwed up so badly and I gave you an ultimatum and you took it, it was all my fault, I would have left me too because who wants to be with a selfish ass who wouldn't even let the one person who he loves follow their dream. I didn't mean anything I said the night you left, and I am so sorry. I miss you Haley and I can't live without you. Please just take me back I am sorry and I can make this work I will come on tour with you or I will wait at home for you but don't give up on me, don't give up on us, please." I begged with my wife, walking away from the doorframe until I was right in front of her.

"You are my world and I can't life without, I will never forgive myself if I lose you this way. I will never forgive myself if I am the reason we split up. I can't live without you and I would rather die than to split with you because you are my always and my forever. So please just take me back, I will do anything to get you back Haley if you need space I will give you space but just tell me that you love me and we can be together again, someday." I was crying, rarely did I ever cry but at this moment I don't care what anyone says about me because the only opinion I care about in this world is Haley's.

"Nathan, don't blame yourself for this. I didn't offer for you to come, I don know why but greed took over and my dream was within reach and I would do anything to get it. Even if it means I ruined my marriage. I still love you Nathan and I am sorry for walking out and leaving you because that was the worst mistake of my life."

I looked to her with a small smile of hope "Does this mean we can be together, that you still love me and I didn't ruin everything?"

"Yes Nathan, because it was all my fault I love you always and forever."

I pulled her into me and whispered "I thought you would never forgive me and that we could never be together again. God I love you and I can't life without you."

"I am coming home, none of it is worth it if I don't have you. My life is with you at home, not here on some tour bus. If the best I ever get is singing at home for you or at tric, then that is fine with me because I realized my dream isn't to be famous, it's to be with you for the rest of my life and nothing else matters unless we are together. So take me back, take me home." She begged as I kissed her.

"No, stay here on tour, we will make it work, I can come with you or I will come visit you all the time, it Is only three months, we can do this you can follow both of your dreams, you don't have to give one for them up for me.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I can't stand Chris and I just miss you so much. I miss Tree Hill and our friends. But I spend most of my day missing you and thinking about you and crying about you. I just want to be home, with you"

"You know how much I have wanted to hear you say that." I said nearly kissing the life out of her.

"Did you skip school?" Tutor Girl making her appearance.

"I kind of got suspended. I was drinking in class, and I insulted a teacher."

"Nathan!" She admonished before someone walked in.

"Miss James you're up."

"Mrs. Scott," Haley correcting smiling at me.

"Go, I will be waiting for you when you come back." I whispered.

When she got on stage she began to speak looking to me off stage the entire time. "My set is dedicated to my blue eyed raven, the love of my life; I will love you always and forever.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<em>

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
><em>To see you so I've started runnin'<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through<em>  
><em>'Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
><em>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<em>  
><em>I must've been high to say you and I<em>  
><em>Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time<em>

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
><em>You know I would die here without you<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through<em>  
><em>'Cause I know there's no life after you<em>

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
><em>After this time I spent alone<em>  
><em>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind<em>  
><em>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<em>  
><em>So I'm runnin' back to tell you<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah<em>

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
><em>As long as I'm laughin' with you<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after<em>  
><em>After the life we've been through, yeah<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>

_Know there's no life after you_  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you<em>  
><em>Know there's no life after you, yeah<em>

* * *

><p>"Nathan, here is our song, I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you."<p>

_You need a friend  
>I'll be around<br>Don't let this end  
>Before I see you again<br>What can I say to convince you  
>To change your mind of me?<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>I'm going to hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone_

* * *

><p>I was holding her hand as we walked up the stairs, before she could say anything I picked her up bridal style as she began laughing, something else I missed "Nathan, what are you doing?"<p>

"What I should have done a while ago, carry my bride across the threshold." I unopened the door before she yelled "Nathan there is something on the ground don't step on it!"

I looked down to see a yellow envelope with 'NATHAN' written on it. I set her down before reaching for it. I opened if showing it to Haley. It had two interlocked hands written under it was 'Sometimes They Come Back' I looked to Haley who was crying and kissed her.

_Sometimes They Come Back._


End file.
